


Of nightmares, of dreams

by laradelay



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laradelay/pseuds/laradelay
Summary: { NU'EST - Angst - Jren } The second season of Produce 101 is over. Minhyun made it. JR, Ren and Baekho didn't made it. They're preparing for their next comeback which is their last chance to have success as idols, otherwise they're going to disband.It's a late night, Minki is waiting for Jonghyun, and they have a talk about the group, sharing their nightmares and their dreams together.





	Of nightmares, of dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm a new fan of NU'EST. If you want, you can add me on KakaoTalk my id is fantasticalih, because I'm looking for friends with whom I can talk about them ♡

It's night. It's getting very late. It's just stroke midnight. Minki is still awake in a room pervaded by a perfect silence, being broken by the sound of the door that closes with a dull thud. Minki knows who he is, there's no doubt about who he is, it's Jonghyun. It's his leader, it's his best friend, it's his hyung. It's his Jonghyun, no one else but him, it's his Jonghyun. _He's lonely without him_.  
  
"Are you back?" Minki asks him in a low, barely audible and shaky whisper, so he throws the sheets away and gets out of the bed, standing still and silent in front of him for an instant that seems to last a lifetime.  
  
" _I'm back_ " Jonghyun replies as he takes a few steps forward, while he lays a large, warm and big hand on his shoulder and he slides it all along his arm, touching his fingers to twist them with his own.  
  
"Where have you been?" Minki asks him in a faint murmur that fades away, then he looks at him, straight into his eyes, despite not seeing him, since he can distinguish only the contours of his silhouette wrapped in the darkness that swallow them in its coils.  
  
"I was talking to our manager" Jonghyun responds in a dry, firm and steady tone as he walks towards him, there's not even an inch of distance between them, nothing and no one to keep them apart from each other, no walls to divide them.  
  
"What were you talking about with our manager?" Minki keeps asking while he moves away from him, it's as if he doesn't want to be very close to him, not too much at least.  
  
"I was talking to our manager about the comeback" Jonghyun replies while being being hit by a wave of anxiety, but he can't hide the pain he senses to watch him go away.  
  
" _What if we fail again?_ " Minki hisses trying to hold back all of the tears that are ready to stream down his cheeks, because if they don't have enough success he already knows what might happen to them, and the sole thought shatters his heart in thousands pieces, "we're going to disband" he says through his gritted teeth, letting a single pearly tear roll down on his skin to wet it.  
  
"We won't disband, there will be no disbandment for our group, we won't disband!" Jonghyun exclaims as he grabs him by the shoulders, then he puts his own forehead against his and he breathes heavily on his mouth, "we have already done all that was possible not to disband the group, but we will also do all the impossible not to disband the group" he remarks, slipping his own palms on his hips.  
  
"How do you know it?" Minki asks and, even if he wants to scream, the words are stuck in his throat, preventing him from speaking in a proper way.  
  
"I know it” Jonghyun replies and, even if he wants to scream as much as him, the words are stuck in his throat, preventing him from speaking in a proper way.   
  
Jonghyun grabs his chin, he forces him to get closer with a tug and he leans towards him, touching just the corners of his lips with his own in what seems like a caress full of nightmares, of desperation, of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Are you streaming Hello 2017 version? If you didn't already do it, please, do it! They need our support :'). 
> 
> This is how I've always imagined this fanfiction (even if it's short), but I would like to add another extra chapter, probaby regarding a soft sex scene between them. What do you think about it? You can let me know with a comment!


End file.
